


the foyer

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Peter and Steve are both Thirsty AF for one another, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter heads to DC where Steve is stuck doing work for SHIELD.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	the foyer

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Discord posted a very spicy tweet and suggested it was SpiderShield. So my thirsty ass decided to write it out. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Peter walked down the long hallway, his heart beginning to race. He’d taken the train to DC, wanting to surprise a certain someone. Steve had been stuck in DC the past few weeks dealing with SHIELD things, and honestly - he’d missed his presence at the compound. Peter would never admit it out loud, but it was rather obvious by his coming all this way that that was the case. But he didn’t let that bother him as he approached the door that he knew was Steve’s apartment. He took a deep breath, fixing the beanie on his head - it was so cold here; the weather had been nice and mild when he’d left New York a couple of hours ago, but here in DC it was getting hit with a bitter winter wind that chilled him to the bone when it struck his body. He raised his hand to knock against the plywood, then stepped back. 

Steve opened the door, a look of surprise first appearing on his face and then relief, and then a look of unchecked desire that instantly had Peter responding. He walked into the apartment, Steve’s hand coming to rest at the base of his throat, keeping him right where he stood as the door was shut closed. The heavy hand felt good on his skin, Peter’s heart rate accelerating as he stared up into crisp blue eyes. That desire was affecting him tenfold as he waited patiently for Steve to give him a kiss hello. He didn’t have to wait long to feel his other hand touch his face, and then their lips were coming together for their first kiss. 

It was like the past few weeks of loneliness disappeared as he felt Steve’s tongue slip past his lips, rubbing it against his own. He moaned, trying to find the best place to put his hands - his neck seemed like the best place but he didn’t want to break the kiss that much in order to do that. He settled for putting his hands right below his ass - _America’s ass_ \- the thought popped into his head as he felt Steve crowding him back against the wall as his kisses grew more insistent. Peter loved submitting to this powerful man, more so than anyone else on the team - but again, he’d never tell that truth to anyone. It was none of their business. 

He slid his hands up to Steve’s ass, giving both cheeks an equal amount of attention as Steve kept kissing him long and hard, the weight of his hands on his face sending heat down to his core. He moaned into his mouth, needing more from him. The call was answered by Steve pushing closer to him, allowing him to roll his hips in a teasing manner, his hands cupping Steve’s ass more as he felt how stiff his cock was as he rubbed against it. 

He was on his tiptoes now, needing more of those soft kisses that Steve had switched too, their tongues no longer touching. Whining softly, he felt the gentleness in Steve’s fingertips, his body on fire from all their heated kisses. He dropped back down to his feet, his hands going back to his ass, giving it another firm squeeze as Steve returned his tongue to his mouth, Peter instantly moaning more as he got what he wanted. 

The coat he was wearing was pushed off of his shoulders, the item dropping to the floor. Peter didn’t feel any sort of chill - his own body regulated temperature better than most due to his spider abilities, and he knew that Steve was the same. The coat had been, mostly, for show. But now that it was gone, he felt lighter, his head resting against the wall as Steve’s hands returned to his face, holding him as they returned to those unbelievable passionate kisses. He felt Steve rock against him, pushing his stiffness up against his own, Peter’s mouth salivating as he really wanted to feel it on another part of his body. 

Dropping to his knees, he brought his mouth to the tent in Steve’s sweats, his lips finding the tip through the fabric as if it were a homing beacon. The strong smell of his musk hit his nostrils, clinging to the fabric. Peter moaned low, pressing kiss and after kiss to the tip, sucking on it through the fabric to tease both himself and Steve. He saw him take his shirt off, exposing his broad chest to him, his hand sliding up his torso to give it a few little scratches as he kept gumming his mouth against his lover’s cock. 

Steve grabbed onto the back of his head, holding him in place as he kept sucking on the fabric, his eyes staring up at him with that same unchecked desire that had been in Steve’s eyes when the door opened. Peter gyrated his hips, the firm grasp on his head making him wish he wasn’t so into teasing right now. He wanted to feel that thick piece of flesh touch his tongue, wanted to taste the precum he could feel seeping through the fabric as he sucked on it more giving him a muted taste that just wasn't cutting it. 

He released a moan as Steve finally pulled his pants down, revealing his thick cock to him. Peter didn’t bother to wait, and instead brought it right into his mouth. He sucked on just the tip for a few seconds, then slid his mouth down halfway, staring up at Steve who was watching him with hooded eyes. His cock was long and thick, long enough that he could sit back on his haunches and stare up at him comfortably. And it was all for him. Peter hollowed his cheeks, giving it a few good firm sucks and watched Steve move a step closer to his head, then felt his hands return to the side of his head. He moaned low, keeping his head still as Steve guided him to take more of his cock into his mouth. The more that was given, the more he had to relax his throat as it was going in at an angle. 

Rather than panic, he went with it. His arms wrapped around Steve’s thighs, saliva spilling from both corners of his mouth as he took most of his cock. He gyrated his hips a little, his own cock stiffer than day old bread at a bakery that had been sitting out in open air. It did little to relieve his own horniness, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was how Steve’s hands were now gripping him like if his head was a ball of some sort - be it a basketball, volleyball, or what have you. All the control was in his fingers, and Peter was a willing participant in how his lover wanted him to move his head. 

His nose pushed right up against Steve’s pubic bone, the kinky hair that was there tickling his nostrils a little. But then, that deep musk penetrated them, making his mouth water more as he kept his throat open for his lengthy cock. His eyes began to water, but only because his airway was becoming seriously blocked. Knowing that he had to stop or he’d choke himself too much, he pulled his head back and let the tip fall from his mouth. He immediately went to kissing the sides, wanting to keep his mouth on him in some way possible. Steve grabbed his cock and began to slap it against his lips, Peter staying absolutely still as he moaned low, the little punches feeling like that most erotic slaps he’d ever experienced in his life. He held his tongue out, feeling that thick piece of flesh slap it, some precum coating his taste buds as he stared up at him, his hands resting on the back of Steve’s thighs. It was dirty - _filthy_ even - and he was eating it up. 

He put the tip back into his mouth and pushed his lips back down to the middle of his cock, then began to bob his head in a teasing manner. Up, down - up, down. He dropped his hands to Steve’s feet, keeping his mouth around the thick flesh that he could feel was starting to throb at a quickened pace. Steve put his hands back onto the sides of his head and pushed him back so that his head was resting against the wall, his mouth now a hole that he was going to fuck and God, was he ready for it. 

The first few rolls of his hips were forgiving, Peter getting acclimated to the new position, his mind going blank as he made his throat relax as the tip hit the back over and over. He touched Steve’s stomach, letting him know that he was okay, knowing that Steve liked a little touching here and there and was more than willing to give it to him. More of his cock went down his throat and he wasn’t ready for it. He coughed a little, choking on the stiffness that was trying to stay lodged in his throat. Steve pulled out, a look of concern now in his eyes, but Peter was quick to put his mouth back around the tip as he put his hand at the base of his cock. Now it was his turn to take control. 

As much as he wanted to make Steve come in his mouth, his ass was throbbing with an ache to be filled. He gave his cock a few more bobs, and then was pulling his mouth completely off of it. He’d taken the time prior to arriving to get himself ready, because he knew that if everything had gone according to his plan - which, so far it had - he knew there wasn’t going to be time to take care of it. He stood up, and was quick to take off his beanie, then dropped his own pants to reveal his own very hard cock. Turning around, he put his hands against the wall and then felt the tip of Steve’s wet cock pushing up against his loose hole. 

Steve pushed into him with a slow thrust, Peter’s eyes watering again as the prep work he’d done had been good, but it was never enough because Steve’s cock was so damn big. He breathed through the pain with a deep moan, his forehead resting against the wall as he felt Steve’s cock practically split him open. It had been so long since they’d had sex that it was like having it for the first time again, that thickness penetrating him in a way that made his own cock leak. 

A hand wrapped around his throat, Peter tilting his head back to look up at Steve, who was staring down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. He mewled, needing his lover to hear his neediness, and saw his lips quirk up into a smirk. Steve kept his hand wrapped tight around his throat, cutting off his air supply by just a little. It was enough to really get the endorphins going through his body, his head feeling light as more of that thick cock was stuffed into his body. 

He dropped his own hand to his cock and began to jerk off at a furious pace. He knew he was going to explode at any moment, that thick shaft inside of him hitting him right in the best place possible. Every single second was filled with more and more pleasure, the need to come becoming one of necessity. The constant slap of Steve’s hips against his, the sound of his ass hitting his thighs, the strong pressure around his neck - it put him in the right place. And then - Steve snapped his hips hard, grinding most of his cock into his body, hitting him right in the prostate. It was over with a strangled gasp, the chokehold only intensifying the orgasmic release he experienced, his eyes shutting tight as he tried to make noise as he came but couldn’t. He heard a deep rich moan leave Steve’s mouth, his body shaking hard as he felt him come deep inside of him. His vision grew spotty, and then the hold on his neck was released, allowing him to take deep breaths as the lingering effects of his orgasm continued to wash over his body. 

Peter rested his cheek against the wall, still struggling to take normal breaths as he felt Steve slip out of him. He was turned around, his back now resting against the wall as Steve’s mouth came back to his own, their tongues touching with slow, sensual strokes. Steve’s hand touched his face again, Peter’s own covered in his spunk still. 

Steve rested his forehead against his, both breathing in and out in time with one another. “Nice of you to show up here, Queens.” Steve murmured against his lips. “You staying the night?” 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded his head, then stared up into his intense blue eyes. “Don’t have to be back in the city until tomorrow night.” 

“That makes me very happy to hear.” Teeth tugged on his bottom lip. “You want the tour? Or should we just go to the bedroom?” 

His body was already itching for another round with his lover. “Bedroom, Steve.” 

“Sounds good, Peter.” 

They made it to the bedroom, Peter unable to look at the apartment as they’d gone there as Steve had started to kiss him again, the hunger to keep their mouths together outweighing the want to see how Steve lived here in DC. The rest of their clothes came off as they walked through the apartment, Steve tossing him onto the bed with a feral grin on his face that went straight to his cock. 

It took a few hours for them to be thoroughly spent, Peter’s body covered in sweat and cum as he laid on Steve’s glistening chest. It felt good to be so thoroughly fucked, as it had been too long since they’d enjoyed each other like this. They kept the conversation light - moving through topics like old friends do, and by the time both were ready to fall asleep, Peter got an itch to have more sex which Steve obliged without question. 

When they woke up, Peter was treated to Steve’s mouth on his cock and then got to have a little bit of his with it as well, both shifting positions on the bed to make it happen. He was thoroughly spent by the time he was waiting at the train station for his trip back to the city. 

Steve stood next to him, a smile on his face. “You know, you can surprise me any time you want, Queens. It was real good to see you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Cap.” He heard the station announce that his train had arrived. “When are you coming back to the compound?” 

“A few weeks. Maybe longer. Not sure.” 

“I don’t think I can wait that long to do that again.” 

“Then don’t.” Steve grabbed his hip, and pulled him flush against his body. “Miss me, Queens.” Steve whispered into his ear, before kissing his cheek. 

“I always do.” He returned, pressing his own kiss to Steve’s face, then began to walk away from him. Zipping up his jacket, he fixed the beanie on his head and headed to his platform. 

It was going to be a long trip back to New York. At least he knew that Steve had missed him an equal amount. That was nice. Pulling his phone out, he decided to take a look and see what it would cost to make this trip again next weekend. But he wouldn’t tell him he was going to visit - no, he’d keep that as a surprise. 


End file.
